


letters from beyond

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Multi, letters from dead people tend to be late, maybe will be updates, she can FIX A SOCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Hi,I'm not sure if it will ever get to you - if it does it, so will I, so this is, more or less an exercise in futility.





	letters from beyond

Hi,

I'm not sure if it will ever get to you - if it does it, so will I, so this is, more or less an exercise in futility.

I'm not sure what happened, other than the fact that I burned out both my magic and the spell in my hand. I'm not dead.

I'm not dead.

I don't know where I am - the people who found me call it just the wilds, as if it is the only "civilized" place in the damn forest. Maybe it is, not sure how big the "wilds" is, so...

I don't know what to do.

I don't have my magic, and nobody here knows how to send me back.

I don't know what to do.

 

~

 

They found me in a damned strawberry bushes and now insist on calling me Berry. If this is Garl's idea of a joke, I'll smother him with a pillow.

All the clothes I was wearing were stained beyond salvage so I had to throw them away. I hope I'll manage to get to a city soon, for some reason the people here refuse to trade with me. 

I hope you are all well. I hope Albany found Oswald. I hope you are both safe.

I hope all of you are safe.

 

Not dead,

Flick

 

~

 

I hate this place. What's the point if I'm not going back?

 

~

 

Hi all,

hope you are doing well.

I'm doing a bit better. Feel a bit less melodramatic, at least.

Sorry for the last note and, well. I wondered whether to keep it in this pile or not, but in the end it feels like a lie to pretend it did not exist. I'm getting better. My hand is mostly fine by now, the scar looks a bit cool too? I think. Are scars cool? It looks interesting, I think.

Now that I have time for something other than feeling sorry for myself, the village is a bit more friendly for me.

They still refuse to call me Flick, so I just accepted the name. It's not so bad when I actually think about it, kind of funny.

The old lady who found me, Granny Rowan, would get along just fine with mom, and that should tell you a lot. However, she did show me the portal - and well, the good news is that I'm coming back. The bad news is that it will take a century to open.

I'm not impressed.

I'm going home, tho, so this is the most important thing here.

I'm going home.

 

Love,

Flick

 

~

 

Sorry if it is not very easy to read - paper is somewhat scarce, at least until the caravans will come again. I can't believe how much they actually charge those people. You'd think they never haggled in their life. Still, I'm not going to make them angry, at least until I can work out what the trade roads in this world are.

I miss you.

Love, F.

 

~

 

I CAN FIX A SOCK NOW.

All right, I know how that sounds, laugh it up. I'm not going to say how much time it took me to learn, because it is straight up embarrassing, but I can fix a sock and Lana said she'll teach me how to make clothes if i want to learn and I'm kinda excited?

I'll look like a weird hobo, but whatever.

My fingers hurt, so I'll write more later.

I CAN FIX A SOCK, THO.

LOVE YOU,

FLICK

 

~

 

So, I was on a wedding today. Are all human weddings like that? I mean, so short? It just seems kinda odd. I mean, it makes sense, if you’d ever had to stand my cousins dancing for a week, a one day wedding seems like a miracle.

It’s still odd. 

I fell a bit old, seeing them grow up so quickly. 

I miss you.

 

~

 

So, I built myself a house. It was a high time, really. It really small and kinda silly, and I am not going to repeat HOW SOMEBODY DECIDED TO CALL IT but I like it. Underneath I made a picture. I make a lot of pictures lately.

Those I definitely won’t show you, they are just awful, but it makes me feel a little bit better, to see you around. Even if I’m pretty sure Oswald does not have a nose like that.

Nobody has a nose like that.

 

~

 

I’m getting better at this new stuff. It is very different than magic, but it also isn’t? It is hard to explain. 

I’m not gonna talk about this much. You’ll see.

 

~

 

I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER I GOT YOUR LETTER

 

~

 

Damn, I love you so much. Also, I am going to have a talk with you. Both of you. I missed the ring too, the other one is nice but it is not /this/ ring, so yeah. I’m so damn giddy right now, you have no idea. Also, since I guess it took you less than 10 year to write this, it means the time passes in Illerith faster than here, much faster, so I’ll be back soon.

Sort of. 

I’m going back home.

I miss you all. Be good. 

I’m going home soon.

I almost drawn a picture here, but I’m not going to go back home only to die of embarrassment if anyone ever sees it.

 

~

 

Loves,

I am drunk. I miss you.

  1. (skreślone) F. (skreślone) Drunk me



  
  



End file.
